


The Reality Is I'm Getting Away With Murder

by jb_slasher



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Break Up, Chelsea - Freeform, Homophobic Language, M/M, Transfer Speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-08
Updated: 2006-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Terry Presents: This One Thing, In Five Stages, From Beginning To End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reality Is I'm Getting Away With Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_o_r_h_a_e_l](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i_o_r_h_a_e_l).



> footballslash OTP fic exchange fic 2006.

_I. a dream alone will bear no seed (hope is alive)_

John Terry. The heart of Chelsea. The one that would (could) never leave. He swore to stay here until the end of his days, until he couldn't play anymore. He didn't regret that promise (made to the public, nonetheless) but it still made him think about the future a bit too often. Chelsea had felt like home then, and it still did. He just felt so lonely. He was the only one staying here. He saw players and managers come and go. It was hard to stay put when everyone else just left like it was really just that easy.

 

_II. somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me_

Soft sheets that his hands grab when Frank takes him. Muffled cries against the pillow, because it feels so bloody good to have Frank inside him. There's pain and pleasure and he really can't think right now because Frank grabs his arms and keeps thrusting: faster, harder, deeper. His insides turn outside and back; he vanishes from existence for that moment when it gets to be too much and he can't hold back anymore. He hears Frank gasp and knows that's it. A moment later Frank lies next to him, eyes closed; John is the one to say "good night".

 

_III. wear your heart on your sleeve, make things hard to believe_

Today is the day he has been waiting for for so long, some of the fans much, much longer. John Terry has seen Chelsea win the League, finally. And what he did not expect which is even more brilliant is that Frank is there to see it, too. The sun shines on them, the champagne falls on them and Frank's on his knees in front of the crowd. This he is happy to share with Frank, even a bit more openly than usual, hugging him from behind, clutching at him. It's not so obvious; they're just players celebrating, aren't they?

 

_IV. i never thought that this is how i'd hit the floor_

It comes out of the blue. "This has to stop. No more, John, no more." Because Elen knows. Because Elen is pregnant with Frank's girl. It sounds like extortion to John though Frank tries to convince him otherwise. He knows Frank wants kids; John wants too. But John never thought Frank would be ready to abandon him in the process. He should have known, should have been expecting it rather than living in false fantasies. "So you're running now so she'll never know you're a poofter? Go on then! GO ON!" That's how Frank walks out on him. Simple as that.

 

_V. on a stormy sea of moving emotion, tossed about i'm like a ship on the ocean_

Frank won't tell him. John will find out from the newspaper. Jose promised he wouldn't separate him and Frank. But Jose's gone now; there's a new manager who will sell Frank. Off he will go, to Barca or somewhere else to Spain; Elen will want to go back. That's how John sees it. They haven't spoken in a while, not like they used to during the good times. One day Toni will tell him he'll need to fix his act or she'll leave him. And she will leave him because nothing feels the same anymore. He'll miss the twins, though.


End file.
